1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk cartridge into which an optical disk can be inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 35 shows a conventional optical disk cartridge. Referring to FIG. 35, a casing 21 for accommodating therein an optical disk D has an accommodating section 21a and an opening provided in one side face thereof for inserting and removing the disk D into and from the cartridge.
A lid 22 having tongues 22a is attached to the opening 21b so as to be opened and closed.
In the insertion and removal of the disk D, top and bottom faces of the disk D are sandwiched by the tongues 22a so that the disk D is inserted into and removed from the accommodating section 21a. This prevents the disk D from being contaminated by fingerprints and the like.
In such a conventional optical disk cartridge, since the lid 22 has a symmetrical shape, the lid 22 may be incorrectly attached to the casing 21 with respect to the top and bottom faces.
In addition, in the conventional optical disk cartridge, the top and bottom faces of the lid 22 cannot be distinguished at a glance.
Furthermore, in accordance with the incorrect insertion of the lid 22, the disk D may be incorrectly inserted with respect to the top and bottom faces thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk cartridge into which a disk can be inserted and removed, and in which incorrect insertion of the disk with respect to the top and bottom faces thereof can be prevented.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an optical disk cartridge including: a casing having an accommodating section; and a holder capable of insertion and removal of a disk into and from the accommodating section while holding the disk; wherein the holder is provided with an incorrect-insertion-preventing section for preventing incorrect insertion of the holder into the casing with respect to top and bottom faces thereof.
In the optical disk cartridge of the present invention, the incorrect-insertion-preventing section is formed by providing a recess in one of the holder and the casing, and providing a projection in the other of the holder and the casing.
In the optical disk cartridge of the present invention, the holder may have a base part exposed from the casing, the incorrect-insertion-preventing section may be provided on the base part, and the incorrect-insertion section may be exposed from the casing so as to be distinguished from the outside of the casing.
In the optical disk cartridge of the present invention, the incorrect-insertion-preventing section may be formed using a side wall of the casing in the thickness direction thereof.
The incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing may be provided on a side wall of the casing forming the accommodating section of the casing, and the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the holder may be provided on a side portion opposing the side wall.
The casing may have a top cover and a bottom cover forming top and bottom sides, the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing engageable with the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the holder may be provided on one of the top cover and the bottom cover, a space through which the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the holder is passable may be provided between the top of the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing and the top cover or the bottom cover, and the holder may be prevented from being incorrectly inserted with respect to the top and bottom faces thereof by a state where the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of said holder is passable through the space and a state where the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the holder engages with the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing.
In the optical disk cartridge of the present invention, the holder may have a base part, an elastic arm provided with a slit so that there is elasticity on the base part; and a convex fallout-preventing section provided on a side portion of the elastic arm. In addition, the fallout-preventing section may passe over the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing to engage with the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing to thereby prevent the holder from falling out of the casing.
The casing may be provided with a stopper section so that, in the insertion of the holder into said casing, after the fallout-preventing section has passed over the incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the casing, the holder abuts against the stopper section so as to prevent further insertion of the holder.
The incorrect-insertion-preventing section of the holder may abut against the stopper section so as to prevent further insertion of the holder.
Top and bottom faces of the base part may be formed with identification marks for identifying top and bottom faces.
Each of the identification marks may be formed by a device for identifying the top and bottom faces tactilly.
Each of the identification marks may consist of an elliptical recess, and projections formed in the recess with different numbers for the top and bottom faces.